


Reunited

by kiddiluna



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is finally coming back to the America to see his lover that he had left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

John sighed as he was returning to America, in hope to find gold, or so everyone thought. He had a lover there and he would be reuniting with him soon as soon as the docked and unloaded the ship he went to look for his lover. He spotted them where they first met under a tree that's where he carefully sneak behind him.

"It's good to see you, Koccum." John said as Koccum jumped and turned around to see the blond Englishman.

"John." Koccum gasped as John pull him into a chaste kiss. “How was London?”

John leaned down to kiss Koccum with all the passion he could muster up into that one kiss before pulling away. “Yes it was fine, my dear. I had a couple of things that needed to be settled before I could return here. So how is it going with you?”

“Considering I can’t go anywhere near my village or any village that many know me living unnoticed is becoming slightly troubling.” Koccum.

“I see, well since I am back you can stay in my villa.” John suggested before moving to pull Koccum in for another kiss.

"Are you sure about this, John?" Koccum asked as he pulled away to take in some air.

"Yes, I never been more sure of anything in my entire life." John informed him as he began to pant more heavily into the kiss. When the broke away they looked into each other’s eyes before they began to make their way back to Koccum secret hut in the forest.

Koccum gathered his few valuables before moving to take John’s hand. “Are you sure you don’t want to take anything else?

Koccum shook his head, “These items are things I can make on a daily basis there no need to take them.”

“As you wish.” John replied before guiding Koccum back to his villa not far from the forest and went through the grand oak door. “This is our new home.” before bending down to kiss the other by his nape of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed and loved.


End file.
